TwOURlight
by FluffyHeadedGirl
Summary: This is the best story you will every read. Its our story! Sive Emer Joint effore
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

I

I lay on my bed and buried my head in my arms. Another day at the Cullen house, Another day of school and night of scrabble.

Since Bella had arrived that's all we did! We had fallen into a vicious routine of word games and board games.

I sighed a mournful sigh. Life was just so predictable and I was sick of it. I wanted fun, excitement and craziness!Suddenly my sight left me and a vision threw itself into my eyes like an oncoming train.

"_Alice we're going to start scrabble without you if you don't come down,"_

_Edward called up to me from downstairs..._

I was back to reality. I didn't understand why my visions were so fecking pointless sometimes. I got up and hurried down the stairs before he could shout at me.

II

"My word is...Spoon!" Bella lay down her letters on the board. She had SUCH a whiny voice! _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! _I couldn't believe I used to be friends with her. She was so annoying to everyone!She nagged Edward about throwing his turtle neck jumpers on the floor. She always started every sentence with _'well I think..." _and she was stupid like you wouldn't believe.

"Bella, honey...Spoon is spelled with two 'O's." Edward quietly tried to explain.

" No it's not! What do you think Rosalie?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at Rose. Rose was looking at her red nails with squinted eyes and hadn't listened to Bella. Bella lent down, took off her shoe and flung it at her head. There was a loud thud as it made contact with Rose's head which made her fall backwards into the floor.

"Rose?"Emmett looked concerned. Rosalie wasn't moving. I put my hand over my face to try and stop the aching in my head. I thought I was having a headache, which would have been cool because I had never had one before, but it was just a vision.

_We were in the Cafeteria. It was lunchtime, tomorrow._

_I had been staring at my apple when my eyes flew to the door. In walked six girls in a triangle formation. I looked at them curiously. The girl at the top of the triangle was looking around the seats for someone._

_She had short hair which was blonde and curled up below her ears. _

_She wore thick black eyeliner and her clothes were all designer by the look of it. I loved her style and wanted to be her friend so I could borrow her clothes. _

_Before I could get up to introduce myself she looked over in my direction and smiled. She started to make her way over to our table. _

_By now the rest of us had looked up to see what was happening. _

_Edward looked the blonde girl up and down as she walked over and looked more then slightly turned on._

I re-entered reality.

I burst out laughing when I saw Edwards face. He had seen my vision and had gone bright red.

_Its all right Eddie, I won't tell Bella, _I thought.

It was going to be a fun day at school tomorrow.

Emer

"_Tell me again why we came to this kip?" _Roisin was being as subtle as a sledge hammer at the minute, but something told me that there was something here for me, something for all of us. This was meant to be for us. We bought some land on the border between the_ rez_ (the hip homies around forks seemed to call it that) and the forest. We all love animals in more way than one if you catch my drift, we're kinda one of a kind vampirettes with one of a kind talents and of course on of a kind hair styles. When we arrived in Forks we had 12 hours to fully construct a house but as you can imagine with strong willed young women like ourselves it only took us 10 and we only spent a grand on the refurb (big whoop), our Jenny has a way with men. She's tall and completely gorgeous like the rest of us with firey red hair and a firey personality to go with it. I suppose you could call her a Manizer, We settled down for a few drinks and a bit of banter when all the work was done and all the wardrobes were filled.

_"Jaysus lads the weather here is worse than home" __I_ said in my charming Dublin accent that everyone loves so much.

_"Well I think we may be able to put up with it, come look at this!" _said our lovely tech girl Paula, we call her Garcia though.

_"Oh my God topless boys!_ Said my lovely Aoife with glowing eyes.

_"Shall we go introduce ourselves ladies?" _I said knowing this would make their night, we needed time out anyway.

These were different boys tall, dark and well... some of the coven found them handsome.

_"You ladies wanna party?" _some total weirdo shouted over... It was quite scary I must say. But we went along, we were new here and we all knew we needed friends.

It was surprisingly fun there was a bonfire and we got to dance around it singing Single Ladies... we all did but Roisin. But the guys were disturbingly happy watching us... I wish they'd not been though because some guy called Quil was all over me. I wanted him to go away.

Apparently theres more like us here, our age and even though taken according to Leah the Leech Lover totally gorgeous! When we got home after Aoife and Paula got rather close to a guy named Jacob and a guy named Embry, we did our research on the Cullens and Garcia got us into classes with the Cullen guys. We had drama with them after lunch and we were going to make an entrance. Bring it on.


	2. Chapter 2

IV

We dragged through the start of the school day with a new record of 190 phone numbers between the six of us... I think it was something to do with the fact none of us had pockets so we stored numbers... close to our hearts. The guys did seem to enjoy our presence in school that day, the conversations we heard were entertaining to say the least. We walked into the lunch hall knowing exactly what we were doing, we were immediately met by three hundred pairs of eyes. But there was one pair of eyes I was looking for, and I found them almost straight away, Alice Cullens.

_"Lets go girls" _This was where it all began. We strolled to the table at stupid human pace ugh stress and introduced ourselves to the whole clan. The first person I saw was the bronze haired boy who introduced himself as Edward. I decided to sit beside Alice who totally fit in with our six. She had the most amazing clothes and fab hair (very important!) we decided to let her have Jasper he was hot, But she was one of us. Bella was a moany little brat I wanted to shove her out of a helicopter over a cliff onto jagged razors that would be fun. That would happen

.

_"Well me and my husband we have a baby. And the baby is called Renesmee and Renesmee is half human half vampire and..."_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE,_ I thought to myself and I could see Edward felt the same. We were quiet for lunch, we didn't do much we would make our first impression in drama.

It was performance day in drama and we just so happened to have something prepared, our rendition of the Cell Block Tango. We certainly did make an impression on those Cullen boys and every other boy in the class on that note. They should wear proper fitting trousers in future but at least we knew we were doing something right. Afterwards I decided to chat to Edward. Courtney went straight to Emmett and practically sat on his lap... she's very forward like that. But I knew I had to play the game, and so I did.

**Alice POV**

Our new friends.

The Irish clan that had introduced themselves earlier. I really liked them and we had hit it off straight away.

(*Flashback)

"_Hi I'm Emer." She had a great Dublinish accent. Her clan was crowded around the table. I smiled at them in welcome._

_I looked over at my family. Edward was stammering like a idiot like usual. Edward glared at me but I looked at Bella instead to avoid him. Bella was looking off into space, her mind distracted by a rogue piece of dust that was near her noise. Emmett was looking at one of Emer's friends. She had blonde, flowing hair and was the cutest Marie-Jane I'd ever seen. He had a big smile on his face that was very scary. I stifled a laugh. He had a crush, no? _I thought.

_Edward silently nodded. Rose still hadn't moved since the shoe incident yesterday, I think she was paralyzed but nobody cared enough to listen to my theory. I looked at Jasper and then followed his gaze. He was again looking at my boobs in my low cut baby pink jumper. I threw my eyes to heaven. _

_I looked back at Emer who had become preoccupied in staring at Edwards hair in wonder. I sighed with content. At least it wasn't boring. _

(*End Flash Back)

We ended the Tango and made our way to the locker rooms. I was talking to Paula on the way there. It was interesting to say the least.

"...and then he was all little and he was like _Oww Noo, someone dropped my cards in the water _and then big Yu-Gi-Oh came was was like Fahh.....I'll save you..."

I laughed a mad laugh as I looked into her green crazy eyes. She was so fun and full of life.

All of a sudden a vision came to me and I staggered backwards.

_Bella was in a forest. She turned around and a scream was heard through the trees._

I came back to myself and sat down in the hall from dizziness. Wow! That was heavy. I felt a bit shaken as I stood up. Paula helped me, she looked worried. I smiled to reassure her . Nothing to worry about just yet.

VI

I was back at the house on the living room couch. I was still a bit shaken from earlier. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up slowly and walked at a human pace tying not to fall over.

I opened the door and was shocked to find Emer standing in the doorway, bag in hand.

She swept past me onto the room and turned around. She had a big, crazy smile on and I started to get worried.

"SLEEPOVER!" she yelled and the rest of the Irish clan filed into the room carrying a variety of backpacks and makeup bags. Paula was holding an inflatable raft and I wondered silently why she would need that.

"Nobody knows, she's crazy," Jen answered my unspoken question. I was silent with shock as I wondered did anyone else have a special gift in their clan?

"Yep, they sure do," Jen replied to my thought again with a wink. "Okay guys, Alice wants to see your gifts."

Courtney stepped forward and smiled smugly. She raised her arm like superman and put her hand on her jutted hip.

"I can flyyyyyyyy...." Courtney squealed as she tried desperately to lift off. Aoife grabbed her backpack and wrenched her backwards so that she fell. She stepped over the Courtney shaped blob on the floor and held out her hand.

"Hi Alice. Look what I can do!"


End file.
